gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Setup: Salvage Hard Drives
Out of time. Out of lives. RCV destroyed. Vans destroyed. |reward = $14.000 (Easy) (Crew Only) $28.000 (Normal) (Crew Only) $35.000 (Hard) (Crew Only) |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = The Bogdan Problem (if all setups and prep jobs are completed) Trade price for the RCV on Warstock Cache & Carry. |unlockedby = The Doomsday Heist - Act II Heist Prep: Riot Control Van |todo = Start Get into the RCV. Wait for your team to get into the RCV. ---- Locations Go to Stoner Cement Works. Go to La Mesa. Go to Cypress Flats. Go to Elysian Island. ---- Location Objectives Extinguish the fires. (Operator) Protect your team as they salvage the hard drives. (Operator) Salvage the hard drives. (Salvage) Get into the RCV. (Salvage) Wait for your team to get into the RCV. (All) ---- Completion Deliver the RCV to the drop off. Help deliver the RCV to the drop off. }} Setup: Salvage Hard Drives is a heist setup featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is part of the Act 2 of The Doomsday Heist. Description The crew have to bring the RCV to the specified locations, where Lester informs that Avon's company's hard drives were stolen by the Russian agents and are being burned inside Speedo vans. The crew splits into two teams: the Operators; which are mainly tasked to operate the RCV and the water cannons for clear their path and put out the fires and the Salvage; which are tasked to retrieve the hard drives and provide protection against the agents. *The first location is in Stoner Cement Works, which is lightly guarded and has two Nightshark armored SUVs for roadblock. There are two hard drives to retrieve. As the first hard drives are salvaged, the agents will start to pursue in Nightsharks. *The second location is at the Mirror Park Rail Yard in La Mesa, which is slightly more guarded than the first location and again there are Nightsharks for roadblocks. There are three hard drives to retrieve. More enemies will arrive in an Insurgent when salvaging the hard drives from the entrance of the building. *The third location is a small car scrapyard in Cypress Flats, which is heavily guarded but there are no Nightsharks as roadblocks. There are four hard drives to retrieve. Upon retrieving all of them, enemies will use a Buzzard Attack Chopper on the way to the fourth location. *The fourth and final location is in Elysian Island, which is the heaviest roadblock to pass through, with several enemies, a Nightshark and an Insurgent. There are five hard drives to retrieve. Another Insurgent with agents will arrive upon salvaging the hard drives further from the entrance. Once all the hard drives are retrieved, the team has to leave the zone and go to the drop off point in La Puerta, completing the mission. Video Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Heists Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online